wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Timeless Isle
It is assumed by both the Bronze Dragonflight, Wrathion, Anduin Wrynn and many other factions as being an isle that has no set time - and so travels through time appearing at random intervals, in different time periods (similar to a Tardis?). It is notable that the island has no day and night cycle due to its damaged timeways; and also that flying mounts can not be used on the island. It has appeared this time in modern day Pandaria at an opportune time for heroes to hone their skills in preparation for the fight against and . The Timeless Isle was where future Emperors tested their wits and skills against the four celestials in order to prove themselves; today it is open to many different factions including the Tillers, the Lorewalkers, the Alliance, the Horde, and even the Bronze Dragonflight are all fascinated with the new isle and puzzled at its very existence. ' Timeless Isle' is a new area added in Patch 5.4 for level 90 players. * Similar to Battlefield: Barrens but with more content. * Dynamic events, some really difficult mobs, more rare spawns, world bosses, treasure chests, pet battle things, and lots of other things to do. * There will be a few UI changes to help alert you to events that are happening on Timeless Isle. * No central hub where you go to do things, but activities will be spread out and hidden all over the isle. * Home to five new world raid bosses! Players may face each of the four Celestials in a trial of combat. ** In addition to the four Celestials, in his sanctum atop the isle is a difficult world boss that requires you to have a legendary cloak to get to him. He will respawn every few hours or so, but the main gating mechanism for him is getting a group together that all has the cloak. He drops items that will be anywhere from Normal to Normal Warforged quality. * Celestial Tournament for advanced pet battlers. Why go there? ;Gear up This new zone is by far the best and fastest way to gear up a level 90 character for Heroic mode dungeons and scenarios. The chance of getting random item drop of item level 496 is actually quite high over the course of completing quests, defeating rare mobs (and rare elite mobs), and farming . Also, many of the drops are actually tokens that will convert to a spec-specific item. The chances of getting an epic drop are greatly increased when killing rare-elite and rare mobs, but you can also get them killing elite and normal mobs. ;Appearance changing items *... ;Rare pets *... ;Flying serpent mount * for when with Emperor Shaohao. Getting there Upon reaching level 90, players will automatically get offered the quests: or . It will lead you to on the upper terrace of Mogu'Shan Palace (by the area) who will give you a and the quest: or . Using this item will give you a one-time teleport to the Timeless Isle. Players who do not have (Pandaria flying) cannot access Chromie, and may require a lift to the higher levels of the shrine. Inhabitants :See Timeless Isle NPCs. Resources Notable items and objects Buffs There are several items that drop or are objects (fixed devices) that give short term (10 min) or long term (1-2 hours) buffs that only work on the isle. There are also a few items that work outside the isle as well. ;Long term items (consumable drops and quest rewards with 1 hr buff) * — chance for +8000 on useful stat (primary?) * — chance for 60,000 heal * — chance for +95000 to +105000 damage to Timeless Isle-only mobs * — chance for +30% speed on ground mount in Pandaria only ;Longer term (non-consumable drop with 1-2 hr buff) * — +500 all stats; sometimes found in in Cavern of Lost Spirits (also drops from in the Valley of the Four Winds) ** 15 min cooldown; initial buff lasts 1 hr, but if you click again after 15 min, it extends to 2 hrs ;Long term objects (Wayshrines Of The Celestials with 1 hr buff) * — 1 of 4 buffs or corrupted by Ordos which does an AoE to surrounding mobs ** — +25% critical strike, haste, and mastery ** — -25% damage from mobs ** — +20% all stats ** — +15% damage to mobs ** "This shrine was corrupted by Ordos!" — presumable does ;Short term objects (Timeless Nutriments with 10 min buff) * * * * * * Gear Drop rates vary from as high as 2% (although in practice it may seem higher) to as low as 0.01%. Tokens will convert to a random item that should work for the current spec of the character when used. ;Regular and zone drops ;Quest rewards and vendor purchases Reward from or . Also purchasable from (by ) for . PvP Appearance changing Other effects Areas of interest Maps File:WorldMap-TimelessIsle.jpg|Map datamined by MMO-Champion Subzones Media Videos Complete Tour of The New Timeless Isle Area WoW MoP How To Guides (Part One)|Complete Tour of The New Timeless Isle Area by DGTempusFugit Patch changes * See also * * * * * Celestial Tournament * * * Shaohao (faction) * * * * * * The Timewalkers External links ;Guides ;News Jul 30th 2013 6:00PM}} Category:Islands Category:No-fly zones Category:Timeless Isle